legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
King Nikk Shadius
King Nikk Shadius is the current Lord of Archonos, and King of Legacia , final destination for the Brotherhood in Archonos. He is one of the Ten Legends , and is extremely skilled in all skills of combat. He has even squared off with four other legends, as the other six are bent on neutral alignment. He currently resides in Legacia, waiting on his throne, or as an enemy in The End. Biography Young Life Nikk was the birth son of Kinglord Steve . He raised him in the arts of combat right from the age of four. When Nikk turned thirteen, he became the top athlete in Propagandra Combat School . His signature battle style was swordfighting, even beating Daiku Javielle in katana play. He graduated with flying colors, and started training in the art of Deathjaru. This process stopped until he turned eighteen and became the first ever master, second after Lucius Skullbane. Meeting Sworn Enemies and the Creation of the Brotherhood (X Brotherhood) At the age of 21, Nikk met two people which would become his sworn enemies in the years to come. Those two were Spetzraz and Grimbane . (Who was known as Lucien at the time). Lucien fought Nikk at the Battle of Two Jarus . They were both masters of the very art, Deathjaru. The resulting blows dealt to each other made cataclysmic waves of energy fly near the area. It also created Jaru Temple , which was actually made by the Archprime . The Archprime made it out of the finishing sand, while the energy blows kicked enough understructure to create a soft pillar. When Nikk was re-summoned back to Legacia Castle , he later found out his father was in a battle with Rezaron , the father of Spetzraz. The triggering event caused both of the two fathers to be attacked by a God's Clash , correcting every time and space paradox between them, disintegrating their normal forms to spirits. Both sides of the families felt rage. Somehow they could both sense each other. The two clashed blades at the summit of Skull Island , where they both separated after a God's Clash got in between them. Nikk then called a meeting with the Court of Legacia to form a Brotherhood, a faction where many races could fight together for one goal. (This was the same on Spetzraz's side, who formed the Scourged). Enough races joined each respective faction, and then another war was about to begin, before being ruptured by a crude awakening. The Maelstrom War (Nikk's Side) See: The Maelstrom War Both factions raced to the Maelstrom , which re-opened. The two factions fought against each other on the battlefield. Many lives were lost. After the Deathclysm , and the rising of Archangel Fortress from the very swirl itself, Grimmok emerged from the sundered, and attacked Nikk with a full force burst of Dragon Breath . OMNI went to go attack Spetzraz, which Nikk cut while doing a Cripple technique on an opponent. Nikk slashed Grimmok's mouth area, severing it, as well as cutting his eyes and slitting them. After Grimmok and OMNI retreated, Nikk and Spetzraz stood down both and defected. It was then that a Primarch Rupturing hit the area, making the Maelstrom become even more deadlier , as well as some new creatures coming out of it. Current Nikk made his new weaponry and armor out of black Skullion , as well as an energy source of Maelstromium . His final code, the X Brotherhood , resides in the Maelstrom he created, The End. He dares anyone to fight him. Trivia *Nick's two elements for his armor and weaponry are made of two primarch elements . *Nick, along with Spetzraz, are the only two to witness, and survive a Primarch Rupturing, and a God's Clash.